


Therapeutic

by lucielhyung



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucielhyung/pseuds/lucielhyung
Summary: When pent up emotions finally get to her, Ivry is thankful to have Witch by her side.
Relationships: Sister Ivry/ Witch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Therapeutic

**Author's Note:**

> This wivry drabble is a secret santa present!

Ivry stood out on the balcony, gazing at the stars that glimmered in the sky. When she was younger, she was taught that the stars were the souls of the people who had passed away. Even though science proved otherwise, Ivry liked to believe what was taught to her was true. 

“There you are. I was looking for you,” The sound of her wife’s voice broke her out of her reverie. Ivry turned around to see Witch standing at the door, holding a cup in her hand. 

“I made you some tea,” Witch informed, gesturing to the cup in her hand. 

“Thanks,” Ivry smiled as Witch handed the cup to her. 

“Are you okay? You seem to be rather down. You’re normally really happy on Christmas,” Witch asked, her tone laced with concern. 

Ivry sighed, casting her eyes down at the steam emitting from the tea. “I like my job, but it can also be so depressing sometimes.” 

Witch placed her hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly. “Did something happen at the hospital this morning?” 

“One of the patients went into cardiac arrest. We tried to resuscitate him, but unfortunately he didn’t make it,” Ivry lamented, remembering the sight of his family breaking down in tears when she had to inform them of his death. “It’s so upsetting to see people lose their loved ones, especially during the holidays. I feel like I’ve failed them.” 

Ivry felt Witch wrap her arm around her shoulders. “Don’t blame yourself, Ivry. You do everything in your power to help your patients. Unfortunately some people are fated to only live that long,” Witch rested her head against her shoulder. “It’s okay to cry. I can only imagine how difficult it can get with dealing with patients dying. You don’t have to suppress the pain you feel. I’m here for you.” 

Tears started pooling in her eyes immediately. Ivry set the cup of tea on the table and pulled Witch into a hug as she finally broke down for the first time in ages. Months of pent up emotions were released as she sobbed into her wife’s shoulder. Witch soothingly rubbed her back, whispering comforting words in her ear. 

“How do you always say the things I want to hear?” Ivry sniffled as the tears on the cheeks started to dry. 

“It’s because I love you,” Witch replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I love you too,” Ivry smiled as Witch slightly pulled away to wipe at the remaining tears on her cheeks. Witch’s warmth was soothing. Ivry felt lucky to have married such a wonderful and beautiful woman. Just being in her presence was therapeutic. 

No matter how many obstacles are thrown into her life, Ivry was confident to get past them all as long as Witch was by her side.


End file.
